Living With Pokemon
by Wolfhowls
Summary: Brenna has been living in Twinleaf Town her whole life but when she discovers something shocking, her life turns into a dangerous adventure...
1. A New Friend

Pokemon Story - Living with Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 1: A New Friend

"Brenna! Wake up!" called Brenna's mother, an urgent tone to her voice. Brenna groaned and pulled her covers over her head, trying to block out the noise. No such luck. Brenna sighed and threw her covers off again, feeling a cold draft shiver up her spine. Brenna rubbed her arms, trying to keep warm as she trodded downstairs. "Brenna, how on earth can you be cold?" asked Brenna's mother. Brenna shrugged and sat down at the table. Brenna's mother sighed and bit her lip. She knew why Brenna was quiet and grumpy. "Brenna, I'm sorry but you can't own a Pokemon. You can hardly care for yourself." Brenna gritted her teeth and left the table, rage growing in her veins. "Brenna?" asked her mother, concerned. "I'm not going to school!" exclaimed Brenna as she ran into her room.

At 9 o'clock, Brenna was stuck in school. Her mother had literally dragged her out her room and forced her to get dressed. Brenna didn't have time to apply her make-up and her brown, long hair was a mess. She wished she could just run away. So, at break Brenna decided to skip school. She was desperate to find something to do, knowing as soon as she got home it would be homework, dinner, bed. Brenna watched the students, chatting away. Brenna had only joined the new school yesterday and she was always left out, she hadn't made a single friend. Brenna fought back her sorrow every hour she was at school, everyone else having fun but her. It wasn't fair. Brenna crept across the playground, her eyes darting everywhere to make sure she wasn't seen, not that anyone cared about what she did. Finally, Brenna reached the school gate. It was locked but she was small enough to slide through the narrow bars. She had a very slender body build and was quite flexible. Soon, Brenna had escaped school. She grinned and raced away, not turning back to see if anyone had spotted her. She kept running until she couldn't hear the chatter of the school pupils, until she couldn't hear the car's in the school carpark, until she couldn't hear anything.

When Brenna stopped running, she was out of breath. She panted and gasped for breath as she walked around, not knowing where she was exactly. Brenna peered around bushes and trees, suspecting that her mother would be around this area for her morning jog. Brenna scanned the area and noticed a tree, tall and sterdy. She stretched her arms and climbed up it, dodging sharp twigs and scrambling up branches. Brenna leaned over a strong branch and watched the clearing, nothing. Brenna smiled, she had did it. She was free at last. Brenna reached her foot down and started to panic. She couldn't feel the ground. Brenna looked down and gasped, she was so high up. Too high. Brenna suddenly lost her footing, she screamed as she began to fall. Brenna grasped onto a spare branch and dangled there, her breathing heavy and fast. She looked down and gulped, even hanging from the tree had made no different to how high up she was. Brenna started to call out, hoping someone would hear her but then she remembered. She had checked, there was no one here! Brenna tried to cover up her fear but she knew she couldn't hold on forever.

Brenna closed her eyes tight and winced as she felt her hand slip. Brenna screamed as she fell down, the wind crashing against her face. Brenna's gold-ish brown eyes widened as she watched the ground coming closer to her as she fell. Brenna clensed her fists and gritted her teeth, preparing for a rough landing. Nothing. Brenna dared herself and opened one eye and was lost for words. She found herself sitting on a zebra! The zebra turned to her, it's blue eyes sparkling. Brenna trembled, what was a zebra doing here? The zebra snorted and Brenna shrieked, scared. The zebra neighed and winced as a shot of energy shot through it's body. Brenna screamed as she felt a sharp electric current spark her. She fell to the floor and scrambled backwards. The electric zebra reared up, not knowing what was wrong.

Suddenly, a man raced towards the zebra. He hushed it, calming it's frightened state. The man had broad shoulders and a pale face. He had white, scruffy hair and a mustache to match. He wore a smart, brown suit with a blue sweater on. His black trousers reached his ankles where a pair of dark grey shoes were worn on his feet. He carried a brown suitcase and had a serious expression on his face. "What on earth are you doing child? For starters, you should be in school. Also, how dare you scare this innocent Pokemon." The man returned to the zebra Pokemon, "It's okay Zebstrika. I cause you no harm." The Zebstrika bowed it's stripy head and whinied. "Now young girl, tell me your name." Brenna was still trying to recover from her shock but managed to blurt out a small, "Brenna." The man nodded, "I am Professor Rowan now explain yourself." "Wait, THE Professor Rowan?" asked Brenna, dumbfounded. "Yes, now explain." ordered Professor Rowan. Brenna sighed and explained herself, bunking off school, falling from the tree and meeting the Zebstrika. At the end of it, he also was surprised.

"So you didn't mean to cause this Pokemon any harm?" asked the professor. "Yes sir, I would never hurt a Pokemon. I love them!" replied Brenna, finding her confidence back. "Do you have a Pokemon?" asked the professor. Brenna shook her head, "No." Brenna didn't include the bit about her mother saying she couldn't have one. "Well, you've shown yourself to be good enough. Would you like a Pokemom?" Brenna gasped, "Yes! I mean, yes please professor." Rowan chuckled and held out his suitcase, "Have a look."

Brenna opened the suitcase and saw three Pokeballs, shiny and in good condition. "I've been meaning to give them to someone. You can pick one." added Professor Rowan. Brenna nodded and saw a piece of paper near each one, stating what Pokemon it was. "Quagsire - Water type, Budew - Grass type, Shinx - Electric type." read Brenna at loud. Brenna was intriged by Zebstrika, his electic charges so powerful. Brenna nodded, "Professor Rowan. Could I please have Shinx?" The professor nodded, "Good choice. Shinx was found on Route 202. She is the most powerful of the three." Brenna nodded again but her mind was on her new Pokemon, she removed it from the suitcase and attached it to her belt that she always wore. "Good, stop by my lab now and again. I am intrested with how you and that Shinx handle each other. Bye Brenna." and with that, the professor left as quick as he appeared. The Zebstrika bowed her head and galloped off in a blur of black, white and yellow.

Brenna rushed as far as she could, her eagerness growing. She couldn't wait to see her new Pokemon. She grinned and finally found a small clearing. She knelt down and placed the Pokeball on the floor, hesitating to press the button. She took deep breaths and encouraged herself, "You can do it Brenna. You can do it." Brenna chanted this until her curiousity got the better of her. Brenna pressed the button gently, her finger feeling a tiny spark of electricity from the Shinx. A bright yellow glow shone, making Brenna blind for a moment. When she re-opened her eyes she smiled. Shinx!

The Shinx was a nice blue colour with a black mark on her neck and black hind legs and tail. She had yellow rings around her front paws and the fur inside her eyes were also yellow. She even had a cute yellow star on the end of her tail which matched her gold-ish yellow eyes. Her tiny pink nose snuffled and tufts and blue fur stuck out from her cheeks and head. Brenna gestered the Shinx to walk towards her, it's tiny paws padded against the floor. "Hello Shinx. I'm Brenna." introduced Brenna. "Shiiiiinx!" exclaimed Shinx, her tiny fangs glistening. Brenna giggled and held out her hand which the Pokemon licked lovingly. "Well Shinx, welcome to your new life!"

Hope you liked the first chapter, feel free to review!

Wolfhowls :) 


	2. Meeting Poketrainers

Pokemon Story - Living with Pokemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I'm not japanese ;)

Chapter 2: Meeting PokeTrainers

Brenna looked at her watch, "2 o'clock. I still have some time." She yawned, picking up Shinx in her arms and running off in excitement. She glanced around, grinning happily when she crashed into someone. She heard two shrieks, her own and one belonging to the stranger as the two landed on the floor. "Sandshrew!" screeched the other person's voice as I looked up, seeing the pokemon hissing at me. "Shinx!" I yelled, not even knowing her moves. Shinx wasted no time, jumping on the pokemon to protect Brenna, even with her lack of training. "Sandshrew, Sand Rush!" shouted the other girl's voice and her pokemon charged at Shinx, knocking her clean off her paws and gaining speed. Sand shot from the ground, aiming at Shinx and hitting her harshly. Shinx yelped, quickly ducking behind Brenna. Brenna hid her pokemon, her eyes narrowing as she saw a girl about her age with her hands on her hips, Sandshrew at her side.

Brenna stood up slowly, cradling Shinx who was hissing angrily. "Be more careful!" sneered the girl. She had blonde hair and a bright, pale face. Her blue eyes glared into Brenna's hazel ones and she was wearing another school uniform. Her's was brown and white whereas Brenna's was black and white. "At least you're not boring. You bunking off school as well?" I nodded and the girl smirked. "You're bad at battling, train your little rat" and before Brenna could defend herself, the girl was skipping away teasingly, Sandshrew running with her.

"Ignore her. She's just a bully." said a kind voice. Brenna turned and saw a ginger-haired girl with freckles. She was wearing the same uniform as the other girl but had made it look fun and kinder. She smiled, ajusting her square glasses and walking over to Brenna. "I'm Megan." She held out her hand and Brenna shook it. "I'm Brenna, don't tell me you're bunking off school TOO?" Megan shook her head, "No, Poochyena just ran away." She moved her bag to her front and opened it, revealing a wolf-like pokemon with his tongue hanging out. "He loves to explore." she grinned. "Who was that?" I asked, looking in the direction of which the bully went. "Oh, that's Marie. She goes my school." I nodded slowly and suddenly gasped, my eyes wide as I saw the time. "3 o'clock! I only have 30 minutes to get on ths bus!" I began to run and Megan waved to me, "See you later Brenna."

Brenna arrived at school at 3:45. She was panting and Shinx was laying in her arms, exhausted. Brenna skidded round the corner and shouted, "No! Wait!" The bus drove off, smoke coming from under the tyres as it gained speed and was off down the road. Brenna groaned, slumping to the floor. Shinx nudged her, frowning. "I'm so in trouble. Not only did I bunk off school but now I can't lie because I have you Shinx." Shinx whined, rubbing her lion-like tail around Brenna and sitting by her. Suddenly, someone rushed to her panting. "Hello again Brenna, is that your bus?" asked Megan, pointing to the bus in the distance. Brenna nodded, "Yeah, I'll never get home in time." Megan winked, holding Poochyena and then placing him on the floor. He sniffed Shinx, barking with interest. Shinx hissed with surprise but was soon purring as they began to play. Brenna smiled as Megan picked up Shinx carefully. "If I know my electric types, I say that Shinx knows the move Spark." Suddenly, Shinx heard the move and burst into action. Her body glew gold with power and she shot mutiple sparks of electricity at Poochyena. Poochyena ruffed angrily, trotting behind Brenna. Brenna gasped, "Wow."

Megan dropped Shinx to the ground lightly and whispered to Brenna. "Okay, when you're ready. Say Sparks and stay back." Brenna shrugged and spoke clearly, "Shinx, use Sparks!" Shinx grinned, "Shiiiinx!" Her tiny fangs glistened and she shot sparks of energy forwards. Poochyena barked and barked with surprise, watching with curiousity. Brenna laughed, "That's so cool. Does Shinx no anymore?" Megan shook her head, "Not yet. You have to train to get more moves and level up. After then, your pokemon will evolve!" Brenna nodded, "Awesome but that had nothing to do with me getting home." Megan giggled, "No but it means you can catch my bus instead. Here it is."

A yellow school bus pulled up outside the school across the road from Brenna's school and haulted to a stop. "C'mon, hurry!" The two girls carried their pokemons and ran into the bus. They walked to the back, sitting down. "You're not from this school are ya'?" asked a sudden voice. Brenna turned and saw a dark-skinned girl frowning at her. She was wearing the same uniform as Megan but added a cap with a Pokeball on. "No but I missed my bus." The black girl nodded, "Cool, I'm Sasha." "Brenna." replied Brenna and soon, Sasha joined them. "What pokemon do you have?" asked Brenna. Sasha winked, pulling out a pokeball. She threw it on the ground of the bus and it flashed, opening. When the light went, a ginger-ish brown pokemon with mutiple tails was sitting there. "Vulppppppppppix!" Sasha chuckled, "Yeah, that's Vulpix. She's awesome." Sasha picked up Vulpix and Shinx and Poochyena sniffed her. Soon, the three were scrambling about. The three girls smiled and the bus began to slow down. "Ooh, this is my stop. Bye, maybe we'll meet up later." said Brenna, waving and picking up Shinx as she made her way through the exit. She stepped out the bus and gulped, "Time to talk to mum..." She looked down at Shinx who was watching with wide eyes. Brenna rocked Shinx gently and walked through the door. "Hi mum." Brenna's mother skipped from the kitchen and shrieked at the sight of Shinx. "BRENNA!" 


End file.
